


Revenge Do Be Sweet

by LouPF



Series: Sabelsmut [4]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: ABO, Chair Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Pinky is in heat. He's horny. Sabeltann is teasing him. They have sex.
Relationships: Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky
Series: Sabelsmut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851862
Kudos: 8





	Revenge Do Be Sweet

Pinky was horny, which was no surprise. It was that time of the season, after all. It wasn't the first time Pinky was in heat - and not his first time while in Sabeltann's possession, either. He knew how to deal with it - somewhat, at least - but not when Sabeltann was _teasing_ him, damn it! His fingers in Pinky's hair, curling around his ears - humming in the distance, the light scratch of a quill against parchment...

Alright, maybe _teasing_ was too strong of a word - on a normal day, Pinky would've dozed off at Sabeltann's feet, cheek pressed against his hip or knee. It worked for them; Pinky not close enough to bother him in his work and yet close enough to be affectionate.

Now, though, Pinky was in heat, and gay, and Sabeltann's scent was sending him off the charts, and he was about to lose his _goddamned_ mind. His head lolled back to rest against Sabeltann's thigh - his eyes slipped closed. The whole day - for so long - and there wasn't even a particular _reason_ to it, either, he just - _needed._

Sabeltann's hand, still toying with Pinky's hair, dipped down to lightly trace the shell of his ear. Pinky's breath hitched, his hips twitching involuntarily.

A small chuckle. "I can hear you breathing, pet," Sabeltann said, and Pinky couldn't help but whimper, turning half-way around to glance up at him. He wasn't looking at Pinky, though from what Pinky could tell, he was grinning.

"Master," Pinky whined, "you're _terrible_ \- I can barely think!" And he was shifting, moving without conscious thought, facing Sabeltann fully, now, though still on his knees before him.

"Then don't," Sabeltann said, and shifted to push his leg between Pinky's thighs.

Pinky's brain short-circuited. He let out a whithered little gasp - his hips bucked once, twice, thrice - again, again, again, he was rutting against him, harsh, fast motions - and he couldn't help it, the pleasure rolling into him. Arousal wafted through the air, Pinky's or Sabeltann's, he didn't know - and Sabeltann made a surprised, muffled sound - and then Sabeltann's hand was fisted in his hair. Pinky was moaning into his thigh, arms locked behind his knee to bring him closer, closer, _closer._

His breath was coming in quick, sharp pants, heart threatening to beat out of his chest - his teeth sinking into his lower lips as he moved faster, faster, wilder -

Pinky came with a shuddered gasp, hoping - and knowing it wouldn't be so - that one orgasm would be enough to sate his need.

A pause of only a few seconds, and then Sabeltann grabbed and hauled him into his lap. He gazed at him for only a moment - long enough for Pinky to haltingly realize Sabeltann was as horny as him, _for once in his goddamned life_ \- before diving in and kissing him, open-mouthed, all tongue and teeth and need.

"So good," Sabeltann muttered against Pinky's lips, hands fumbling between them, "you're so good, pup, so pretty - "

Pinky was too far gone to muster a proper reply, so he kissed him again, biting at his lip. He shifted his hips to help Sabeltann unbutton his pants - then again to help him do the same to his own -

And then Sabeltann was grasping Pinky's dick - and his own dick - sliding them together, against one another, and Pinky closed his eyes, head falling forward onto Sabeltann's shoulder. The knowledge that Pinky humping his leg had been enough to get Sabeltann as hard as he was - it was nearly too much. "Master," he gasped out, hands clutching at Sabeltann's elbows - he rolled his hips, fucking into Sabeltann's fist, their dicks grinding into another in an uneven, off-beat rhythm. Their precum worked enough as lube for this.

"I have you," Sabeltann said, arms around Pinky's shoulders, holding him up - drawing him closer - and his hips were twitching, nearly trembling, and oh, oh, _oh._

"Th - teeth," Pinky begged, "please, please - _bite_ \- "

Sabeltann's teeth sunk into Pinky's skin, just enough pain to pleasure and in just the right place, and Pinky came again - his cum splattering over Sabeltann's hand, onto his shirt and pants. "More," Pinky asked, immediately, not waiting - the arousal and want still dug through him, and he wanted to obey - needed to obey - and Sabeltann had not yet come.

"Yes," gasped Sabeltann, "yes, yes," and he stood, bringing Pinky with him - the world spun, and then something hard and cold was pressed against Pinky's back. A cacophony of sounds - quills and papers and inkwells against tiled stone floors. Sabeltann was above him, mouth on his mouth, on his ears, on his throat - pinning his hands above his head, and Pinky moaned, couldn't help himself -

He was begging, he realized, though he wasn't sure for what. Sabeltann made short work of both their pants - and then he was looking at Pinky, uncertain.

"Yes, yes, yes," said Pinky, rolling his hips as best as he could - Sabeltann stood between thighs. "Please, master, _yes,_ I'm ready, do it _now -_ "

Sabeltann did it now. He pushed in slow - careful - their cum better than nothing. Pinky panted, fingers scraping at the desk, trying to find something - anything - he clutched at a scroll of parchment, uncaring for what it was, nails digging into the paper.

And then he was all the way in, hair falling around them, pupils wide and dark. "Okay?" he asked, thumb on Pinky's cheek, and Pinky tilted his head to kiss his hand.

"Okay," he breathed.

Sabeltann began to move.

Unending pleasure - one wave after another - Pinky clutching at Sabeltann's shoulders, at his hair, legs wrapped around his waist - Sabeltann's fingers digging into his skin, leaving bruises and marks.

He was gasping after air, blabbering - a messy mix of 'more' and 'please' and various curses - 'Sabeltann' and 'master' among another, and 'love, love, love, _love_.'

When Sabeltann came, Pinky had already come three times already, thankfully starting to come down from his high of need. He lay, gasping, Sabeltann's face buried in his shoulder. "Thank you, master," he whispered, dropping a kiss to Sabeltann's tangled curls. "I needed that."

Sabeltann laughed, tired and soft. "We both needed that, you pesky little thing. You've been driving me wild with your looks the whole day."

Pinky grunted a complaint and whacked the back of his head playfully. "Why did you wait so long?"

"Revenge," said Sabeltann.

"I hate you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
